


O Tannenbaum

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5584792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s itched for this since they first set foot in the Batcave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Tannenbaum

“C’mon, Sammy, live a little!”

“Says the guy tryin’ to get us shot.”

“Pft. All the shit’s tried to end us? Old MacDonald ain’t got a chance.”

Pile outta their boosted F-150 with mismatched fenders and cow’s coat of Bondo. Gloves, ropes, ax outta the back. Silent steps between trees. Elbow to elbow.

Head cock.

“Dude, that’s way too big.”

“So we top it.”

Staredown.

Sigh, “Fine.”

Finally find one, baby fir or pygmy pine. Blisters and splinters but truck-bed tied. Butcher “O Christmas Tree” the whole drive.

Four weeks of needle sweeping later?

“Next year, Sam, we get plastic.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to  **[spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)** for the 2015 Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
